Team Bonding, Songs And Laughter
by WawaNisaDCFan
Summary: It had been a normal day. The computer announced Black Canary's arrival. "Team," she said. "You'll be doing some team bonding." She heard groans, most likely from the Bats. "And it'll be?" Karen asked. "Karaoke." More groans. "Then why are they here?" asked Robin. Green Arrow turned to him, smiled and ruffed his hair. "We wanna watch the fun, kid!"
1. Chapter 1

Rated** T 'cause of the words in the song! Song's not mine, Kay? We're the sh!t by Cady Groves.**

* * *

_'So much for normal day.' _Barbara thought sadly.

It _was _a normal day. Nightwing lounging at the couch, M'gann hanging out with Karen, Conner talking to Batgirl, Robin talking on the phone with a 'Spoiler', Jaime finally quiet, talking to Cassie, Bart playing tag with Wally, Artemis doing target practice at Wally, who missed at the last second, Mal joining M'gann and Karen's conversation, yeah. Things were normal for once.

Until Dinah had to ruin it all.

_Recognized. Black Canary 17. Batman 02. Superman 03. Wonder Woman 03. Martian Manhunter 04. Green Arrow 16. Flash 05. _

The mentors had stepped out of the Zeta-Tubes along with Black Canary. They entered the living room, those outside entering with them. The new, bigger Team turned their heads towards their mentors.

"Why do I have a feeling that this wouldn't be good, judging by that very small smile on Batman's face?" Batgirl asked skeptically. The Bats' heads swiveled towards Batman, who, true to Batgirl's words, had a very small smile on his face, one where only the Bats' can identify, one where only the Bats' can feel uneasy.

"Team," said Dinah, interrupting the three partners. "You'll be doing some team bonding." Dinah stated, earning groans, most likely from the BatKids.

"And it'll be?" Karen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Karaoke."

More groans from the Bats. Dinah pulled a face at them, and walked over the cabinets near the television. She took out the device, set it up and turned to the teenagers.

"Then why is all the mentors here?" Robin asked suddenly. Green Arrow raised an eyebrow. "We wanna watch the fun, kid!"

The Bats groaned again. Batgirl turned to Batman. "Please tell me Daddy dearest wants me home." She pleaded. Batman smirked. She groaned.

"Okay. Batgirl," said Dinah, snapping her from her mental cursing at Batman. "Can I borrow your iPod? Lord knows how many songs are in there."

She nodded, and handed her iPod. "It has every one of them." Batgirl said.

Dinah plugged it to the karaoke system. "Who wants to go first?" she asked, smiling.

The whole team backed away.

"Aw... Okay. Batgirl first!" Barry shouted. "_Barry!" _Barbara said, exasperated. Clark nudged her a little, and she huffed. "Fine."

She walked up, and grabbed the mike. She saw another three mikes plugged in, and smirked. She put the mike back down, and walked towards Artemis, M'gann and Cassie.

The female Bat pulled the archer by her wrist, the archer grabbing the Martian's arm, and the Martian grabbing the Amazon's shoulder. The Amazon had no one to pull, so she just went with it.

They stood beside Batgirl in front of everyone, and Batgirl handed them the mikes. She walked over to her iPod and smiled when she saw her song. The girls crowded around her to see the song. They smiled down at Batgirl, and made their way to the former position.

The song started.

_**Cassie: **You know we're so, alone. Wherever we go._

_**M'gann: **You know we don't, fit in. We'll never fit in._

_**Barbara:** You know we fly at risk, yeah we're flying at risk. Eh eh eh! _

Barbara earned some snickers from Batman, Nightwing and Robin.

_**All: **'Cause we're the sh!t, we're the sh!t._

_**Cassie: **So what if all, we do, don't make any sense? You're just so full of it. At least we don't pretend._

_**Artemis: **And if you mess with one, then you're messing with three!_

_**All: **Ooo we! 'Cause we're the sh!t, we're the sh!t, we're the sh!t._

_**Cassie: **Now we're on top of our game_

_**M'gann: **Yeah we're one in the same_

_**Artemis: **And nothing's ever gonna break up_

_**Barbara: **What we found. And I promise we are never going DOWN! _

_**All:** We'll never go! We'll never go! We, will never go!_

_**Arty and Barb: **Down!_

_**All: **We, will never go! We'll never go! We, will never go!_

_**Arty and Barb: **Down!_

_**All: **We're the sh!t, we're the sh!t!_

_**Artemis: **Yeah!_

_**All: **We're the sh!t, we're the sh!t.  
_

_**Artemis: **Just like a __boom-erang! We'll always come back!_

_**Barbara:** So throw your word, grenades! We love the attack! _

_**Cassie: **And so before you act, just consider the fact! Hey!_

_**All: **That we're the sh!t, we're the sh!t, we're the sh!t._

_**Cassie: **Now we're on the top of our game_

_**M'gann: **Yeah, we're one in the same_

_**Artemis: **And nothing's ever gonna break up_

_**Barbara: **What we found. And I promise we are never going DOWN!_

_**All: **We'll never go! We'll never go! We, will never go!_

_**Arty and Barb: **Down!_

_**All: **We, will never go! We'll never go! We, will never go!_

_**Arty and Barb: **Down!_

_**M'gann: **Lalala, lalala, la la la la la lalala, lalala, la la la la._

_**Cassie:** There's no excuse for letting them pull you under!___

_**Barbara: **Now promise we are never going DOWN!_

_**All: **We'll never go! GO! We'll never go!  
_

_**Arty and Barb: **Down!_

_**All: **We, will never go! We'll never go!_

_**Artemis: **We'll never go!  
_

_**All:** We, will never go!  
_

_**Artemis:** We will never go!___

_**Arty and Barb: **Down! _

_**All: **We're the sh!t, we're the sh!t_

_**Cassie: **Yeah!_

_**All: **We're the sh!t, we're the sh!t_

_**Barbara: **And no one's gonna change ya!_

_**All: **We're the sh!t, we're the sh!t_

_**M'gann: **We're here because we know!_

_**All: **We're the sh!t, we're the sh!t_

_**Artemis: **And I'll scream it with ya!_

_**All: **We're the sh!t, we're the sh!t. We're the sh!t, we're the sh!t_

_**Artemis: **Yeah!  
_

_**All: **We're the sh!t. _

_**Barbara: **And I promise we are never going DOWN!_

They panted, looking at the gaping heroes.

The room erupted into applause.

* * *

_**Sorry! Really sorry! For my readers, really sorry! I just needed to get this out, so maybe some requests for the each team member, M'gann, Artemis and Cassie counted. Oh, you don't have to suggest for Dick, but if you want, I'll get it in. :) So, if you're waiting for any of my story updates, I'm working on Batnapped, alright?**_

_**Read, review and suggest!**_

_**~WawaNisa**_


	2. Author's Note

**Dear readers, **

**I'm sorry for not writing and updating. I've been so so busy with my examinations and I lost track of time.**

**I hope you will still stay with me. I only ask for a little bit more time.**

**Maybe by the end of September? I'll be really active then.**

**Again, I'm sorry for making you wait so long. I promise, once I celebrate my freedom, I'll start updating. **

**To make it up, here's what's coming up! **

**Radio series part 1- Dick and Barbara**

**Updates :- **

**-He's My Dad**

**-Terrific Trio**

**-Team Red**

**-Dynamite Duo**

**And a new Harry Potter story! **

**A Love Not Forgotten (Sirius Black/OC) **

**So, stay tuned, I hope you'll review, I really need boosts! **


End file.
